


Colours

by gayestearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, it's mostly just glimpses into waverly's past, it's mostly memories, it's sad, that are associated with colours, then it's happy, ward earp was a bad dad, waverly backstory, waverly loves nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestearp/pseuds/gayestearp
Summary: Before, Waverly didn't like colours. Now she does.Or:Waverly Earp's life, before and after meeting Nicole Haught.





	Colours

**_Before..._ **

**Waverly didn’t like the colour red.**

It reminds her of how her daddy made everyone bleed when he threw his empty beer bottles at them when he was drunk and angry. It got a lot worse after mama left, since she couldn't protect Waverly from the glass anymore. Wynonna tried her hardest to stop their daddy, but he always found a way to get around her. Waverly was a bad girl, he would say. She didn't know what she did wrong, and he would never tell her. But Waverly always tried to be a good girl. Always.

 

**Waverly didn’t like the colour orange.**

It reminds her of the time she went to the pumpkin patch with her mama and Wynonna. It was just the three of them, since Willa and daddy were too busy doing grown-up stuff. Waverly had been begging her parents to take her to get a pumpkin for them to carve for Halloween, since that’s what all her friends were doing. After three weeks of begging (by then it was already a week after Halloween), her mama took her and Wynonna. It was also one of the happiest days of her life, even though it was the day before one of the worst. That day in the pumpkin patch is the last memory Waverly has of her mama, since she left the next day.

 

**Waverly didn’t like the colour yellow.**

It reminds her of the colour of the walls in her second-grade classroom. That’s where she was when Wynonna left their house the first time. Waverly doesn’t even remember where she went that time. There ended up being too many times to keep straight in her head, even for Waverly who prided herself with being one of the smartest people she knows. Even though she doesn’t remember where Wynonna went, she does remember how long she was gone for. Two months, one week, and three days. Long enough for Waverly’s classmates to notice she was gone and spread the rumor that Waverly killed her, but not long enough for them to get over it. They teased her a lot about it when Wynonna got back, saying that her sister was a zombie now, so they better watch out.

 

**Waverly didn’t like the colour green.**

It reminds her of the colour of the walls in her room at her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis’ house. She hated that place, since it reminded her that her daddy was dead (not that she cared; she actually hated him) and her mama had left (that hurt her more than her daddy). Gus and Curtis cared. The cared a lot. When she went to see them before her mama left and her daddy died, she loved it since their house was happy and they always had cookies. But after that, it just reminded her of how sad and alone she was, and that sucked.

 

**Waverly didn’t like the colour blue.**

It reminds her of her daddy’s cold, steely eyes as he stared at her after she did something wrong. Like that one time she accidentally dropped one of his beer bottles, and it made a mess on the floor. She was going to clean it up, but then she stepped on one of the shards of glass and it got stuck in her foot. That time was the first time he used his belt on her, even though he’d used it on Wynonna lots of times before that. All she remembers after that is pain. Pain on her back where she was whipped, and pain in her foot where the glass was still stuck. Her daddy never took it out. She had to get Wynonna to take it out a few hours later, when he was passed out drunk. That was the last time Waverly trusted her daddy. Ever.

 

**Waverly didn’t like the colour purple.**

It reminds her of all those times Champ got too rough during sex, not listening to her protests or cries of pain. To him, she was nothing but another girl to fuck, another toy to play around with. He knew she wouldn’t leave him. She _couldn’t_ leave him. She was too scared, too alone, too needy. She couldn’t bare the thought of losing yet another person, and that’s the only thing she could use to convince herself to stay. Well, that and the fact that if she left, one of his buddies would definitely go after her, and they were way worse than Champ was. So, Waverly didn’t leave. No, she stayed, but hated herself for staying. And in retrospect, that was probably worse than leaving.

 

**_Now…_ **

 

**Waverly loves the colour red.**

It reminds her of the colour of the dress Nicole wore when they went to the Canada Day fireworks for their first time as a couple. The dress, loose and flowing with a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied into a neat little bow in the back, was something that Waverly had given to Nicole for her birthday just a few weeks earlier. Waverly was convinced that Nicole hated it, since she had never worn it yet, claiming that she was saving it for the right occasion. It hadn’t occurred to Waverly that maybe Nicole had a plan in mind, since she was so anxious that she didn’t know her girlfriend as well as she thought she did. It turned out that she did know her girlfriend well enough, and possibly even better than anyone else, since no one else even bothered with gifts except their small group of friends.

 

**Waverly loves the colour orange.**

It reminds her of Nicole's hair, spread out around her head as she slept. The hair that tickles her nose as she burrows her face in Nicole's shoulder as she hugs her after a long day at work. It smells like a strawberry milkshake on a hot summer day, made with vanilla ice cream and extra sugar, just the way Waverly likes it. Waverly loves the way the light catches Nicole's hair and makes it shine whenever she turns her head fast enough. Nicole’s orange hair is peace for Waverly, and she loves it.

 

**Waverly loves the colour yellow.**

It reminds her of the colour of the flowers Nicole got her when she proposed. Nicole knew Waverly well enough at that point that she knew Waverly would want a special proposal, and something that was special to just them. It was a bouquet of twenty-two daffodils, one for each month they’d dated, wrapped with a silk ribbon with a ring tied to it. Waverly still remembers that day, and how the tears wouldn’t slow down enough for her to say anything until over fifteen minutes later. It was definitely one of the best nights of her life. Waverly didn’t realize this until she was inspecting the ring a few hours later, but it actually was engraved with something. _You are extraordinary._

 

**Waverly loves the colour green.**

It reminds her of the colour of the blanket that she'd bring to all of the picnics she goes on with Nicole, where they bask in the sun and pick flowers for each other then Nicole would weave them into an intricate braid in Waverly's hair. They'd stay out in the meadow, just the two of them, until it was dark and they were getting cold. Waverly would take her polaroid camera out and the two of them would take so many pictures, and there would be memories for them to keep forever and ever. Nicole would bring the same food every time - peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, oatmeal cookies, bananas, and chips - knowing that all of those were Waverly's favourites. Those days were the most peaceful, since they didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting them doing whatever they happened to be doing.

 

**Waverly loves the colour blue.**

It reminds her of Nicole's fuzziest, softest sweater. The one that Nicole gave to Waverly during their first anniversary, as a promise to never leave, since it was her favourite too. It reminds her of the time Nicole refused to leave her side as she was having a panic attack because her mama just showed up at her front door, trying to convince her to go live with her in Australia, and leave behind everything she knows, including Nicole and Wynonna. Nicole told her to do what she thought was best. Waverly knows what’s best for her, and that’s Nicole.

 

**Waverly loves the colour purple.**

It reminds her of all those days spent at the fair last summer, where Nicole refused to eat anything that wasn't purple. Waverly always assumed it had something to do with Wynonna and her dares. It always does. The fireworks show that last night was perfect, with the two girls snuggled up together, gazing in awe at the spectacular show of lights, wrapped in the deep purple blanket Nicole bought at the store, embroidered with their names inside a large heart, all in a baby blue thread. It was her present to Waverly for their wedding, since everything else she thought of didn’t seem to fit. It was too obvious, like a picture frame, or too fancy like a new set of dishes, or too temporary like a bouquet of flowers. But the blanket, that was perfect. And Waverly agreed.

 

_Waverly loves every colour, because Waverly loves Nicole._


End file.
